Just A Joke!
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: This is a secretly kept joke in Dr. Watson's journal. It features a cameo of my muse, Alice Sargon! Please R and R! I also have another story Sherlock Holmes and the League of girls


Just a joke!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any other character from the world of Sir

Arthur Conan Doyle, although I do own Alice and Lestrade's daughter. (Alice is one of my muses!)

It was in the year 1897, the first of April that Sherlock Holmes found himself rather bored by the lack of cases. "The London criminal has not been busy recently, eh Watson?" he remarked to Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson was looking out of the window when he suddenly jumped up in his seat. "There's Inspector Lestrade with a constable. "He cried with amazement. "What is he doing here?"

"Obviously to give us another case in which Scotland Yard could not solve." Sherlock Holmes replied. The bell rang and two pairs of footsteps marched up the seventeen steps. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sherlock Holmes said. A moment later, Inspector Lestrade walked into the room, followed by a young constable who could not be more than eighteen.

"Well Holmes, there is one fresh new case today. A young gentleman was found dead in his bed today, with no signs of violence or any poison." Lestrade said. "Hmm, this is an interesting case you have there Lestrade, no signs of violence or any poison at all, you say?" Holmes questioned. "None. The person was very healthy and the police forensics expert said that the man was in the pink of health, and no cause of death was found. On top of the person's body, there was a note. Read it." he said, and toss over a small note to Holmes. "L.O.G., this is a pretty kettle of fish you have got into. Let's see..." with that, Holmes began to study the note in his most minute manner. "Hmm, fine, stiff paper, type-written and with a new type-writer at that. Yet, there is no organization in which L.O.G. represents."

Sherlock Holmes turned over the paper, inspecting the note with his naked eye, before using the magnifying glass. Lestrade was amused by this sight, and he was trying to control his laughter. There was no mistake that something was up. He turned to exit, but Holmes held him down. "Tell me, Lestrade, who is that constable, and why is he laughing?" Holmes questioned. The constable was indeed laughing hysterically. He was behaving childishly, and there was a smile on his face which could not be wiped off.

Lestrade had begun laughing too. Holmes was about to burst with anger when the constable giggled and took his hat off. It was a young woman in disguise! She tore off her fake moustache and began to laugh mercilessly.

Then a loud flash came off, and the young lady laughed even more. She skipped to the curtain and grabbed a hidden camera. She then held up a photograph. It was a picture of Holmes shocked. Before Holmes could say anything, Lestrade began to talk.

"There are actually no cases at all, Holmes! This was merely a test devised by my own daughter. This girl here is actually my daughter's friend Alice Sargon, who wanted to try her disguises on you. It was just a joke, and you fell for it! I am surprised to see you baffled for once, and young Alice here had managed to take a photograph of it!" He spluttered.

"But how were you able to get into the house and put the camera?" Holmes asked. "I'm afraid that was my doing." a voice from behind answered. It was Mrs. Hudson and she was also giggling. Holmes turned a deep shade of red.

"HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL DAY!" the three of them screeched, before rushing down stairs. "Well, really!" Holmes said, shaking his head. He shut the door and turned around to see Dr. Watson bursting into laughter as well, the merry twinkle in his eye present. "So this was also partially your doing as well!" Holmes roared. But before he could "attack" Watson, Watson had slipped out of the door and escaped. It was the best April fool joke the five of them (including Lestrade's daughter as well) have ever played, and it was quite a while before Holmes managed to simmer down.


End file.
